Paparazzi
by alyssasmile
Summary: Colin is Harry's biggest fan. He'll chase him down 'till Harry loves him. ColinxHarry


This is a response to Miss Mississippi's challenge, 'Not Your Cliché Song Challenge.' It's a Harry/Colin fic, based on Lady Gaga's song, Paparazzi.

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **The only Horcruxes in this Fanfiction are the diary and the Locket, which Sirius found and gave to Dumbledore, who destroyed it.

OoOoOoOoO

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

OoOoOoOoO

Colin Creevey had watched Harry Potter since the moment he came to Hogwarts. At first, it had been hero worship. Colin shuddered at the thought of the way he hounded Harry when he was younger.

Over the years it had changed. He watched the older boy grow up, mature, become the person he was meant to be. At eleven years old, he had woken up to see Harry standing over him, holding the goblet that had held the potion dripped down his throat. He had been helping Madame Pomfrey to make sure all the students made it out okay.

"_H-H-Harry?" The young boy murmured over a yawn._

_The twelve year old smiled at the photographer. "You were petrified earlier this year. It's June."_

That was when Colin really started watching Harry.

He didn't just _watch _the black haired boy. He studied him. Colin picked up on Harry's habits, and different facts about the saviour.

Harry didn't like the few dogs that made it onto the grounds, but adored cats. He loved to go out in the rain, and hated listening to Ron and Hermione fight. When Ron was attacked by Sirius Black, he didn't care that the man was in the castle after Harry – or so everyone thought – but rather that his friend had been almost hurt.

In fourth year he was wounded deeply by the fact that Ron and most of the other students didn't believe him. When he returned with Cedric's body and the news that Voldemort had risen again only to be defeated by his own heir, whom had just been marked as his equal, a sudden weight seemed to have been lifted from Harry's shoulders.

Fifth year was when Colin noticed other things. Harry avoided loud voices and large people, other than Hagrid. Sudden things made him jump in the beginning of the year, though he quenched that urge two weeks in. His movements were always swift and calculated. He never asked pointless questions, and never made unnecessary noise. After Christmas break, when all of the students had been sent home for some reason, Harry returned with bruises he claimed were from his cousin.

Colin handed him a bruise salve and a note on how to use it that night. After that Harry started helping him out with his homework. During that time they had conversations about almost anything.

"_Here." Colin said quietly, shoving the jar into Harry's hand. "Use it. I don't need it." He glared. "If I still see bruises in the morning I'll kidnap you and apply it myself."_

Colin learned that Harry lived with his muggle relatives, and hadn't known about magic until he was eleven and Hagrid came and broke down his door. He found out just what happened during his first years at Hogwarts and about how Dumbledore and the ministry wouldn't let him live with Sirius, despite his parent's wishes.

"_I don't see why Dumbledore has any right over where you live." Colin muttered._

_Harry smiled sadly. "Neither do I."_

Harry loved the colour yellow, and hated the colour red. His favourite food was treacle tart and he despised anything fried. The black haired boy adored snakes but hid the fact due to people's prejudices.

As time grew on, Harry spent more time with Colin then with Ron and Hermione, who had finally discovered their sexual need towards each other. It was Colin he first admitted to that he was gay, much to the younger boy's delight. In Colin's fifth year the older boy came back with bruises around his neck, hidden by a careful glamour.

_Harry walked into the classroom they had been using to study in quietly. Colin watched with suspicious eyes, before he caught sight of the fuzzy signs of a glamour. He forced the older boy into a chair and pulled out his wand, healing any bruises he could find._

"_I hate Dumbledore," he muttered, though he smiled at Harry. The older boy gave a tired smile back. "Why are you so exhausted?"_

"_Nightmares- among other things."_

Using spells Madame Pomfrey had taught him, Colin healed the marks, smiling gently at the older boy, who looked exhausted. When asked why, he replied with, 'Nightmares, among other things.'

When Colin was told that his grandmother had died, it was Harry who held him when he cried. The older boy had led him to the Room of Requirement and pulled him onto his lap, ignoring Colin's feeble struggles. There the younger boy finally broke down as Harry murmured comforting words in his ear and rocked him back and forth.

"_Shh Colin. I know it hurts now. But think- now she's watching you, and she's not going to want you to be sad. She'll want you to live your life to the fullest. She'll want you to be happy."_

Afterwards Colin had tried to apologize, but Harry wouldn't listen, stating instead that he had nothing to apologize for. That night Colin had slept curled up against Harry on the large couch the RoR provided. In the morning he had woken with his head on Harry's chest as the older boy slept on, breathing slowly. Colin had smiled slightly before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

_Collin opened his eyes slowly, revealing a black T-shirt covered chest under his cheek, rising and falling slowly. He glanced at Harry's sleeping face before smiling and closing his eyes again. _

It was a month later the first time Harry kissed Colin. They were in the RoR again and had just finished practicing for DADA. Both were lying on the floor, catching their breath, when Harry suddenly flipped over and kissed him.

_Colin stared at the ceiling, finally getting his breathing under control. Just as he was about to stand up again, Harry loomed over him, a strange look in his eye. Before Colin could ask what the older boy was doing, Harry leaned down and kissed him chastely before pulling back and looking at Colin questioningly. The younger boy grinned in response._

Not that the younger boy was complaining.

Three months later they announced their relationship to the world, as Harry had decided that because Colin lived in London, he wasn't going back to the Dursleys no matter what Dumbledore said. He wasn't even giving Dumbledore the chance to argue. And if Sirius didn't allow Harry to stay with him Harry would stay somewhere else.

Harry had sent a letter to the Dursleys to tell them that he wasn't going to stay with them anymore. Apparently, they had sent a letter to Dumbledore about it. When he asked to speak to Harry about the Dursleys, Harry refused, saying that it wasn't a school matter and therefore Dumbledore had no right to speak to him about home-related matters.

"_I'm sorry sir, but I really do not feel comfortable talking to you about things not school related." Harry said innocently. _

Colin smirked. He was teaching the older boy well.

During the following argument, many things, like the Dursleys abuse, were revealed, and painted Dumbledore in a very bad light. Offering support, Colin slipped over and took his boyfriend's hand, ignoring the staring crowd. Ginny cheered loudly in the background at the sight of that, giving Colin a reason to glare at her. She smiled back.

_Colin stepped forward and took Harry's hand, ignoring people's gasps of surprise. Ginny gave a triumphant shout in the back of the crowd, making Colin glare at her. She grinned and put her thumbs up. _

It also turned out Dumbledore was a bit of a homophobe and didn't like the fact that his Golden Boy was gay. Harry ended up walking out on the older man, crackling with furious magic. Colin glared at the Headmaster before following his boyfriend.

When one of the auror's attempted to force Harry back to the Dursleys at the end of the year, Saladin, Harry's snake, ended up snapping at him in order to keep him away. Harry informed the man in a quiet voice that he had no right to force Harry to live with the Dursleys, as Sirius was his legal guardian. The man flushed and stomped away, while Colin and Sirius clapped in the background.

"_Mr Potter, I must insist you come with me. You belong with your relatives." The auror said sternly, tightening his grip on Harry's arm._

_A snake shot out of Harry's sleeve, hissing menacingly. The auror jumped back. "I'm sorry sir, but you have no right to demand I go back there. Sirius is my legal guardian."_

Sixth year was the least stressful of them all, other than when Dumbledore tried to interfere on their lives again and again. They finally ended up suing the man, and winning, which was the only thing that convinced Dumbledore to leave them alone.

"_Dumbledore is not allowed to speak to us on anything not school related." Harry said cheerfully. _

When Harry graduated, he took a job at the twin's shop down at Hogsmeade and Colin went down there every weekend, as Seventh Years were allowed. Harry still helped him with his homework, and still kissed him after DADA training, which amused Colin to no end. Harry seemed to like him hot and sweaty.

After Colin finished school Harry asked the younger boy to marry him, and soon they had their own place close to Sirius'. They also took in the Dursleys two year old son once the boy started doing accidental magic, much to Harry's amusement. Harry worked at the twin's shop in Diagon Alley while Colin worked as a photographer, a job that allowed him to take their adoptive son with him.

Colin smiled as he thought about his and Harry's life story, even as he rubbed his son's hair and whispered for him to sleep. Harry leaned against the doorway, smiling slightly. "Thank god for that camera." The dark haired man murmured quietly.

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi


End file.
